Silmaril Incorporated
by Beledien
Summary: Fanfic en un universo alterno. Este fic participa en el Reto 11# Modern Arda, del foro 'El Poney Pisador'.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien, el que todo esté patas arriba es responsabilidad mía porque este mundo AU bizarro y absurdo surgió a raíz del reto #11 Modern Arda, foro El Poney Pisador.

 **Silmaril Incorporated.**

La muerte de Finwë no sólo causó conmoción en el mundo de los negocios de la compañía Noldorin Inc. la corporación más exitosa en el campo de las innovaciones tecnológicas en la Tierra Media. Si bien Finwë era un hábil político u presidente del país de los noldor, su hijo mayor Fëanor mostró que su nación podía liderar el desarrollo tecnológico del planeta con inventos que cambiaron la vida de los elfos. Los palantiri eran un éxito en el campo de las telecomunicaciones, así como sus innovaciones en el área de la salud con el uso de la Elessar, pero su invento más grande era la fuente de energía inagotable de los preciados Silmarili que alimentaba a la capital Tirion y a las ciudades aledañas.

El consejo de seguridad de los valar reconocía el aporte de los inventos de Fëanor, pero no estaban de acuerdo con el desarrollo de armas de destrucción masiva, algo que de un tiempo a esta parte la compañía Silmaril Inc. había comenzado a desarrollar. Según las palabras de Finwë para seguridad de la nación, como método disuasivo para cualquier eventual intento de ataque, pero estas palabras no convencían del todo a los miembros del consejo, razón por la que convocaron a Fëanor para que explique el alcance de sus experimentos con la escasa y peligrosa silima, cuyas mayores reservas se encontraban en su país.

Lo que había preocupado a los valar del consejo era que dicho material fue encontrado también en el territorio de Angband, donde según informes secretos, el líder del grupo terrorista comandado por Sauron ansiaba hacerse con la tecnología desarrollada por Fëanor para derrocar al dictador Morgoth.

Fue aquel aciago día, en que Fëanor tenía que comparecer ante la asamblea del consejo de seguridad, para responder al cuestionario que le harían los valar en el consejo de seguridad en Máhanaxar.

De mala gana aceptó asistir, porque según las palabras de Fëanor, los miembros del consejo no entendían el alcance de sus inventos y más que apoyar al desarrollo solamente intentaban frenarlo con reglas burocráticas y leyes absurdas.

Mientras el interrogatorio se llevaba a cabo en las principales ciudades hubo un corte de energía, algo que nunca antes había sucedido desde que se usara como fuente de energía a los silmarili.

Los generadores de emergencia fueron puestos en funcionamiento y los primeros informes llegaron. Se trataba de un atentado terrorista en la planta de energía en Formenos. Según los primeros datos, una bomba estalló en el automóvil de Finwë y luego enmascarados ingresaron a la planta y tomaron los silmarili.

—¡No pueden ser otros que la gente de Morgoth! –Dijo Fëanor en el consejo de seguridad al enterarse de las terribles noticias —¿Qué esperan para declararle la guerra y derrocar a ese maldito dictador? ¡La muerte de mi padre debe ser vengada!

—Señor Fëanor, haga el favor de tranquilizarse, los informes dicen que fue Sauron y no Morgoth –dijo el vala Ulmo –. Una guerra no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana.

—El señor Fëanor tiene razón –dijo el vala Tulkas —. Debemos actuar inmediatamente.

—No, primero tenemos que formar una comisión y convocar al ministro de defensa –dijo la valie Niena —. Una guerra nos traerá más muerte y destrucción. Muchos soldados morirán y muchas familias terminarán rotas.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ponerle un alto a Sauron. Los silmarili en sus manos pueden ser muy peligrosos, podría construir armamento de destrucción masiva –dijo Aulë.

—Estábamos en negociaciones para reanudar relaciones diplomáticas, no podemos echar todo por tierra y atacar a Morgoth que no ha hecho nada todavía –habló Lorien.

El debate sería interminable, según conocía Fëanor las discusiones en el consejo de los poderes. Sin decir nada abandonó la sala y cuando pensaba dejar el edificio, Aulë se acercó a él para hablarle en privado.

—Sé que es el mejor momento, pero es más grave de lo pensamos, muchos no quieren verlo, pero hemos recibido informes que Sauron tomó los silmarili para construir una bomba y atacar a Beleriand. La mayoría cree que Sauron lucha por derrocar a Morgoth, pero según los naugrim, ellos son aliados y buscan invadir Beleriand.

—No me interesa Beleriand yo sólo quiero vengar a mi padre.

—No lo entiendes, tienen los silmaril pero no la tecnología, sin eso no podrás hacer nada. Piensa en eso Fëanor antes de actuar.

Fëanor se marchó hasta Formenos, el lugar dónde había ocurrido el atentando.

* * *

En Tirion, la capital de los noldor, Fingolfin, el segundo hijo de Finwë alistaba un discurso a la nación, puesto que era un cercano colaborador de su padre. A decir verdad, poco afecto había entre los hijos de Finwë, porque Fingolfin como Finarfin, eran los hijos del segundo matrimonio de Finwë con Indis, a la que Fëanor culpaba por el divorcio de sus padres y no como decían otras versiones, debido a la débil salud mental de Miriel.

Fingolfin, como su padre se dedicaba a la política y era su mano derecha y consejero cercano a la hora de tomar las decisiones. Por su parte Finarfin llevaba una vida alejada de las disputas y se dedicaba a trabajar en la compañía naviera de su suegro.

Su mensaje fue de profundo pesar por la desaparición del buen gobernante y que se llegaría al fondo de todo para castigar a los responsables de su muerte, pero que se trabajaría para restablecer el orden. La nación apesadumbrada por la noticia se sintió aliviada cuando poco a poco la energía se repuso y las cosas retornaban a la normalidad.

En Formenos Fëanor encontró que sus hijos ya se habían hecho cargo de generar la energía para los ciudadanos. Mientras se alistaban los preparativos para los servicios funerarios de Finwë, cuyo cuerpo sería trasladado a Tirion para sus exequias.

No obstante Fëanor no fue a Tirion con sus hijos. En su amargura y sed de venganza, tomó uno de los aviones furtivos que su compañía desarrollaba y se fue directamente hasta Angband.

Nadie supo más de Fëanor, porque los informes dijeron que fue el mismo el que cortó toda comunicación con la torre de control momentos en los que sobrevolaba sobre el territorio de Morgoth.

Se dio inicio a las tareas de búsqueda, pero desde Angband se informó que nadie supo lo que había sido de Fëanor, simplemente informaron que ningún radar detectó la invasión de su espacio aéreo y que lo más probable era que el avión se había estrellado en el mar, pero esta versión nunca convenció a los hijos de Fëanor quienes conocían bien el tipo de nave que su padre volaba.

* * *

—No podemos declararles la guerra abiertamente, y tampoco podemos mandar tropas porque sería una agresión directa –dijo Fingolfin, ahora presidente de los noldor —. Además tú sabes bien para qué fue Fëanor a Angband, sabemos que esa nave llevaba misiles. Tú padre pensaba atacar él solo a Sauron. Si hubiese llegado a Angband ya estaríamos en guerra.

—Por lo menos no se quedó de brazos cruzados –respondió Maedhros y luego salió de la oficina de su tío.

Maedhros, siendo el primer nieto de Finwë, había escuchado a su abuelo y se había unido al ejército luego de culminar sus estudios en la costosa escuela privada a la que asistía. Serán un par de años y le dará disciplina y carácter, dijo Finwë para aminorar el descontento de Fëanor, que esperaba que su hijo se involucrara en la compañía, pero Maedhros a gusto en las fuerzas armadas siguió su carrera por varios años. Con Maglor tampoco tuvo suerte Fëanor, un muchacho de carácter dulce que se interesaba más por la música que por la ciencia o los negocios. Celegorm tampoco era lo que Fëanor esperaba, un chico dinámico más interesado en los deportes que en estudiar alguna ingeniería. Con Caranthir las cosas cambiaron, era un muchacho ambicioso que desde el inicio decidió que trabajaría en la compañía, su talento para las finanzas hicieron que la corporación aumentara sus ingresos, aunque sus métodos fueron criticados por más de uno, ya que tomó la decisión de instalar plantas en Belegost, donde los naugrim podían elaborar los mismos productos que los noldor y a menor costo, esto provocó muchos desempleados, algo muy criticado en el gobierno de Finwë.

De todos sus hijos, Curufin, fue el único que cumplió las expectativas de Fëanor, un muchacho brillante en el que vio que su obra podría continuar.

En cuanto a los gemelos ellos todavía eran demasiado jóvenes para tomar decisiones, aunque parecían seguir los pasos de Celegorm.

Maedhros llegó al edificio de la compañía, que seguía sus actividades gracias al manejo de Caranthir y con Curufin que había logrado reemplazar los reactores robados. El hijo mayor llegaba con las malas noticias de Fingolfin sin querer mover un dedo por rescatar a Fëanor.

—Si no hubieses reemplazado tan rápidamente los reactores, a esta hora Tirion estaría sin energía y así les veríamos moverse por buscar a nuestro padre –dijo Celegorm.

—Pero eso implicaría que perderíamos millones, no podemos darnos ese lujo –replicó Caranthir.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro –dijo Maedhros —. No podemos chantajear a los ciudadanos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Maglor

—No nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados —Dijo Celegorm

—No, yo mismo iré a Angband para saber lo que le pasó a papá.

Eso fue lo que hizo, puesto que Maedhros había pedido licencia para dejar el ejército. Antes había estado en algunas misiones humanitarias en el territorio de Anfauglith en la frontera austral de Angband, lugar habitado por los easterlings. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, la pobreza de los easterlings era latente, no le sorprendía que muchos de ellos se unieran a los grupos armados de Sauron.

En su búsqueda dio con dos humanos, Bor y Uldor en un miserable poblado cerca de Anfauglith. Ellos no le trajeron las mejores noticias. Bor afirmaba que el avión de su padre había sido derribado y Fëanor no sobrevivió al siniestro.

—Entonces los informes de Angband eran falsos —dijo Maedhros.

—Sí. Nunca pudieron colocar un dedo sobre su padre, porque según testigos su avión se incendió en el aire y no quedaron más que cenizas –le relató Bor.

—Sin embargo el que nadie hubiese visto el cuerpo de su padre nos deja dudas –dijo Uldor — podría ser que hubiese saltado en paracaídas. Todos saben lo importante que es el señor Fëanor y que es de los pocos que saben cómo funcionan los Silmarili. Supongo que usted como su hijo tiene conocimientos.

—Te equivocas, yo nunca estuve inmiscuido con los inventos de mi padre.

—Pero su hermano sí.

Maedhros no supo más de sí, había caído en una trampa y ahora era prisionero de los hombres de Sauron.

* * *

Fingon no ocultó su preocupación al recibir la noticia. Él, al igual que su primo también estaba en el ejército, un sitio en el que se encontraba a gusto y por su valentía tenía y en el que ya había recibido muchas condecoraciones. Muy diferente de él era su hermano Turgon, quien había asistido a la escuela de leyes. Graduado con honores era ahora la mano derecha de su padre en asuntos de la nación. Aredhel en cambio no se decidía a estudiar una carrera, ya sea que saltaba de la escuela de arte hasta la de teatro y muchos creían que iría a cualquier escuela que estuviera cerca de Celegorm. Argon parecía seguir los pasos de Fingon y siempre había mostrado su deseo de unirse a la fuerza aérea.

Fue el mismo Celegorm el que le llevó un video en el que mostraban a Maedhros cautivo y por el que pedían un rescate que se daría a conocer a su debido tiempo. Ver a su primo bajo tortura y con la amenaza de su ejecución, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Padre, debemos tomar cartas en este asunto, las ofensas de Sauron han ido demasiado lejos –dijo con amargura Fingon —. Primero el asesinato de abuelo Finwë que dejaste pasar, luego tío Fëanor y ahora Maedhros. Si no actuamos pronto nos invadirán y lo sabes. Debemos detener a ese canalla.

—No podemos actuar sin un permiso del consejo de seguridad de los Valar.

—Mientras eso ocurre con los silmarili robados Sauron creará armas de destrucción masiva, lo sabes, ese era su plan desde el comienzo.

—De eso no tenemos pruebas.

—¿Por eso debemos dejar que nos humille? Maedhros es un alto oficial de tu ejército y lo dejas a su suerte. Las tropas no están felices. Necesito que firmes la autorización para enviar un grupo de rescate —de pronto el tono de voz de Fingon cambió — Padre, te lo suplico.

Fingolfin entendía a Fingon, pero no podía desafiar a los Valar mandando un grupo armado a otra nación. Morgoth siempre arguyó que Sauron era un problema de su nación que nadie debería inmiscuirse en sus problemas.

—Lo único que puedo autorizar es a un grupo de exploración por Anfauglith camuflado en las tropas de servicio humanitario para que averigüen que ha sido de Maedhros.

—Bien, yo mismo comandaré el grupo —dijo Fingon.

Fue de esta manera que Fingon llegó a Anfauglith y allí inició la búsqueda. No tardó en saber que Maedhros era prisionero en Angband, por lo que yendo más allá de su misión encomendada se decidió a rescatar a su primo. Con ayuda de Curufin que le proporcionó un helicóptero indetectable a los radares que desarrollaban en la compañía, invadió el territorio de Angband y dio con su primo en una de las prisiones. Para sorpresa suya no estaba con los rehenes que el grupo armado de Sauron mantenía cautivo, sino que estaba en una prisión del gobierno de Morgoth.

El rescate de Maedhros fue un éxito y Fingon fue el orgullo de su unidad por su valor. Sin embargo Fingolfin no estaba contento, su hijo había desobedecido sus órdenes, y esto podría significar la expulsión de Fingon del ejército. Pero viendo a las fuerzas armadas tan animadas por el éxito del rescate que decidió dejar pasar por alto el hecho. Simplemente se dijo que Maedhros cumplía una misión humanitaria y fue secuestrado por los terroristas y más tarde rescatado por Fingon. Morgoth tampoco hizo reclamo alguno porque la máscara de gobernante pacifista se le caería al secuestrar a un oficial del país de los noldor.

Más preocupante fue el informe de Maedhros sobre Angband. Las sospechas de Aulë se confirmaban. Sauron no se rebelaba contra Morgoth, era su colaborador cercano y habían tratado de conseguir información sobre la tecnología de los noldor para construir armas de destrucción masiva.

—Debemos informar a Máhanaxar inmediatamente —Dijo Fingolfin al recibir esta información.

Demasiado tarde, antes de que el consejo pudiera reunirse, Beleriand fue atacada con un misil de fabricación noldorin.

* * *

Thingol, el gobernante de esa nación siempre vio con cierto recelo las relaciones con el país de los noldor. Que un misil de la compañía Silmaril Inc, atentara contra su capital era una declaración de guerra. Thingol no tenía el mejor concepto de los noldor, especialmente de los hijos de Fëanor. Era bien sabido que la compañía había intentado embargar los navíos de la compañía de su hermano Olwë y de no haber sido por la mediación de Finwë esto se habría hecho.

Fueron muy duras las palabras de reclamo de Thingol a los noldor. Si bien ya se había determinado que el misil llegó desde Angband, que sea de fabricación noldorin le hacía sospechar que los ambiciosos hijos de Fëanor le estaban proporcionando armas a su enemigo para una invasión de su territorio.

—Eso es completamente falso —declaró Fingolfin, aunque sospechaba que dicho misil era uno de los que el avión de Fëanor llevaba en su avión. Por otro lado Hacer esta afirmación en público llevaría a afirmar que su hermanastro intentó atacar Angband, lo que llevó a la captura de Maedhros y al rescate que Fingon llevó a cabo desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

Asumió que El misil lanzado era uno de los que llevaba Fëanor, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando más ataques sucedieron, lo que significaba que Angband estaba produciendo estas armas.

Sucedió que para construir este armamento, los grupos armados de Sauron habían secuestrado a Eöl, un hábil ingeniero de Beleriand. Sus investigaciones se centraban en las aplicaciones del Galvorn, pero ahora bajo tortura, estaba obligado a trabajar con las muestras de los misiles del avión furtivo de Fëanor.

Eöl era un elfo muy inteligente, trabajó un tiempo en la planta de los naugrim en Belegost, pero no gozaba de la simpatía de los noldor, por lo que la asociación de los enanos con ellos terminó con que su renuncia a su puesto de jefe de desarrollo.

Había logrado replicar los misiles de mediano alcance, pero la tecnología de los silmarili eran muy avanzados para sus conocimientos.

—No se puede ver lo que hay dentro de estos reactores porque volaríamos todos a cien kilómetros a la redonda —dijo Eöl.

Por supuesto, Thingol ignoraba estas movidas de Morgoth por lo que inició una demanda contra el país de los noldor en el consejo de seguridad por vender armamento a una nación que ya contaba con sanciones.

—Todo esto sucede por tu negativa a recuperar los silmarili de mi padre –dijo Maedhros.

—Si hubiéramos actuado en esa oportunidad nada de esto estaría pasando –dijo Fingon.

—¿Qué sugieren entonces?

—Nos van a sancionar lo queramos o no así que lo que podemos hacer es actuar con o sin el consentimiento del consejo de seguridad.

—Padre creo que debemos esperar, los valar comprenderán que no tenemos que ver con Morgoth.—Dijo Turgon que pensaba que una confrontación bélica no les llevaría a nada.

—No lo harán. Mandos piensa que es por nuestra causa que Morgoth tuvo acceso a la tecnología de los misiles –dijo Fingon.

En cierto modo era así, de no haber sido por Fëanor las cosas no habrían resultado de este modo. Su hijos lo sabían pero no descansarían hasta recuperar el trabajo de su padre, fue tanto así que ellos mismos ofrecieron financiar la guerra y dotar de todo el equipo bélico necesario, incluso ellos mismos se enlistaron en el ejército.

Fue así que se decidió mandar tropas a Angband.

* * *

Thingol tenía un secreto bien guardado. Todos suponían que el ataque de Angband era sin causa alguna, pero en realidad ocurrió que Manto Gris, enterado del robo de los Silmarili, mandó a su servicio secreto a conseguir los reactores de Fëanor, como un modo de conseguir el armamento para repeler cualquier ataque del dictador.

Tinuviel, una agente encubierta, haciéndose pasar por Lúthien, la hija de Thingol, logró ingresar en el territorio de Morgoth acompañada de otro agente, un humano cuyo nombre código era Erchamion. Bajo al excusa de ser parte de una misión humanitaria llegaron primero a Anfauglith, luego solicitaron audiencia con el mismo Morgoth. Tinuviel, era tan hermosa y como falta de escrúpulos, se decía que usaría cualquier artilugio para quitarle uno de los reactores a Morgoth.

* * *

El éxito de la misión no hizo más que precipitar las acciones de Angband que comenzó con su ataque. Peor fue cuando las noticias de que Beleriand poseía un Silmaril, ahora yo no solo tenían de enemigo a Morgoth, sino que ahora los noldor exigían que se les devuelva el Silmaril robado.

Las tropas noldorin que se aprestaban a marchar sobre Angband ahora se dirigían hacia Beleriand y a Doriath su capital. La ciudad resistió gracias a sus escudos antimisiles, pero no por mucho, ya que la armada de los noldor logró penetrar en las defensas exteriores.

Los noldor arrazaron con Beleriand, pero a su vez sufrieron muchas bajas. Morgoth no desaprovechó la oportunidad y atacó por la retaguardia los campamentos de los noldor alegando que no aceptaba tropas armadas tan cerca de su territorio.

El consejo de seguridad de los valar seguía sin tomar una determinación. Porque ahora ya no se trataba solo de Morgoth sino de tres países en conflicto y varios pueblos más en medio de las contiendas, los easterlings que hacían las veces de mercenarios y se vendían al mejor postor, los naugrim que sacaron rédito fabricando armamento, y las Falas, un pequeño país que ahora el hogar de miles de refugiados y cuya situación se hacía insostenible.

Finalmente cuando hubo una asamblea de urgencia fue que a pedido del embajador de Cirdan, Earendil que se logró que se comprendiera la grave situación que se atravesaba, y si bien la idea de tener más ejércitos involucrados se tomó esa determinación y duras sanciones cayeron en sobre los países en conflicto. La guerra denominada de la cólera, dio inicio.

* * *

En Beleriand y en Tirion se instalaron nuevos gobiernos. Dior era ahora el gobernante de los sindar y Gil—Galad de los noldor. Morgoth había perecido en la confrontación bélica, al igual que Thingol, y Fingolfin, así como los hijos de Fëanor y Fingon. Solamente Celebrimbor sobrevivió como heredero del imperio Silmaril Inc. quien al ver lo peligroso que era trabajar con materiales que podría destruir el planeta, decidió dejar de usar ese material y trabajar en otros menos dañinos.

Sauron había sido sentenciado por crímenes de guerra, pero debido a que colaboró y testificó contra la cúpula del gobierno dictatorial, su sentencia fue reducida. No pasaron muchos años antes de que Sauron saliera de la cárcel y debido a su habilidad política fue que fue elegido como presidente de Angband.

—Señor Celebrimbor –dijo Sauron, cuando visitó las instalaciones de Celebrimbor en Eregion —. Hemos descubierto un material muy interesante en nuestro territorio, es muy útil y tiene propiedades curativas, pero carecemos de la tecnología para su explotación de desarrollo. No existe en otro lugar, por eso lo llamamos "El único".

—¿Quiere que nuestros laboratorios se encarguen de industrializarlos?

—No sería mala idea. Aunque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, eso no significa que podamos cooperar en un futuro…

 **Notas Finales:** en esta historia tergiversada, no todos los elfos están emparentados entre sí como en el mundo original y la geografía puede variar. Espero que no se les haga muy enredoso todo esto.


End file.
